


Claude's Surprise

by sweetsouthernsarcasm



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsouthernsarcasm/pseuds/sweetsouthernsarcasm
Summary: Byleth knows that today will be a long day, and Claude knows just how to help her relax at the end of it all.





	Claude's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from this fanart: https://twitter.com/celestials_art/status/1176232885096894464?s=09

Today was shaping up to be an exhausting day. First, we had our daily war council and daily training, we were meeting a group of traveling merchants to speak about securing safer trade routes, I had kitchen duty today, and I’d agreed to pick up someone’s supper duty as well as the lunch duty I’d already had. I sighed, slowly treading up the stairs towards the war council room. I had a feeling I would be distracted all day. When I got to the room, I saw that Claude was already there. Smiling, I walked up to him.

“Good morning, Byleth,” he greeted.

“Hello, Claude,” I replied.

“So, I’ve heard you’re going to have a busy day today,” he said. “This, training, and double kitchen duty.”

I sighed. “Yes, that’s true,” I replied. It’s going to be a long day.”

“Well, I’ll be busy myself today, but since I’m not as busy as you, I’ll find something we can do to relax. How’s that sound?”

“That sounds fantastic,” I smiled.

“Okay then. I’ll let you know when and where to meet me later today.”

~~~~~

I sat through the war council, thinking about my promise to Byleth. What to do? Nothing super girly; there were some feminine things she enjoyed, but she tended to prefer more gender-neutral things. For example, tea time. We had it together often.

During training, we sparred together, making small talk. I could tell she was curious about what I had in mind, but she never asked. _She’s beautiful_, I randomly thought. It was something I had noticed long ago, back when I first met her. As I started to reminisce, the cogs of my mind began to turn, formulating a plan.

By time we split for our different duties, I had the beginnings of a plan in my mind.

~~~~~

_I wonder what Claude is up to?_ Well, simple curiosity won’t get me anywhere. I knew that right now, he had stable duty with Marianne. I wanted to know what he was planning, though. It was hard to focus on my work, wondering what her was up to, but I managed. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I was almost done.

“Byleth? Are you in here?” I heard Lysithea call out.

“Yes, I’m right here,” I yelled back, poking my head out of the kitchen door.

“Ah, okay. Claude told me to tell you to meet him in the audience chamber when you’re done here.”

“Thank you,” I replied. Now I was even more curious as to what was going through his mind. I hurriedly finished the dishes I was washing, dried my hands, and left the kitchen. The night air was cool, with a light breeze, and it felt good after the heat of the kitchen. Keeping my pace fast, I headed to the audience chamber. When I got there, the doors were closed, so I knocked on them lightly.

“Who’s there?” Claude’s voice called out. “If it’s Byleth, come on in.”

I pushed the door open. The sight that greeted me took me aback for a second, and I quickly shut the door behind me. Claude was relaxing on the throne, leaning his face on one hand, while his other rested on the top of his knee, on the leg he had pulled up into the throne’s seat. And he was shirtless. He must have noticed my surprise, because he started to smirk. All that did was make him look more sexy.

“So, do you like what you see?” he asked smugly.

“Well, yes, actually. However, that doesn’t really tell me what exactly you have in mind for my surprise.”

He put both feet on the floor, propping his elbows on his knees. He beckoned me closer. “I am your surprise,” he told me, voice barely above a whisper. “If you’ll have me, that is.”

I propped my face on one of my hands, pretending to think. “Hmmm,” I said, tapping my chin. “Yes, I accept your offer.”

He smiled sexily, then began to run his hands up and down my body. He lifted up the hem of my shirt, lightly kissing my stomach right above the button of my shorts. Then he began to slowly unbutton my top, pulling it off of me and letting it drop to the floor when he was done. I watched him as he started drinking in the sight of me.

“God, I’ve waited for this moment for so, so long. I had dreams about it multiple times these past five years; you’re even better than what my mind conjured up.”

I blushed at his words as he lightly trailed his fingers down my chest and sides, tracing shapes and swirls. Back before my five year sleep, I had always had a soft spot for him. However, in these past few months, it had developed into something deeper. Something more meaningful. I knew that I was either falling in love with him, or that I was in love with him. Suddenly, I felt his lips on me again. They were so soft, yet had a slight hint of roughness from being out in the sun so often. He started on my belly, just above my shorts, and slowly moved upwards. When he reached my breasts, he started to use his tongue as well. He used it to flick my nipples as he sucked them lightly.

“Your skin is so soft and sweet,” he said huskily, standing up to kiss me. I nibbled at his lip, tangling my hand in the back of his hair. I let out a giggle as he squeezed my ass, enjoying the sensation. He lifted his hands up, playing with my breasts some more, before slowly trailing his hands down to the button on my shorts.

“May I?”

I nodded quickly in reply, running my hands slowly down his chest and toned stomach, letting my finger ease down his happy trail and stop on the button of his pants. With my other hand, I took the time to admire what I could see of his v-lines.

“Mmmm, you can’t take mine off just yet,” he said, pulling my hand back after he finished unbuttoning my pants. “I was always taught that ladies are supposed to come first,” he said, raising his eyebrows and smirking.

I blushed, but continued to stand there as he had asked of me. He stopped pulling off my pants and tights right above my boots, which he unlaced and helped me step out of. After that, he finished pulling off my shorts and tights. He again took the time to stand back and look at me, this time seeing my entire body. I could see the passion and desire in his green eyes.

“I’m going to take my time with you and worship you like the goddess you are,” he whispered in my ear, biting lightly at my earlobe and the shell of my ear. He then swapped to my other ear, playing with mynipples as he did. He lightly laid a few kisses on my neck, then began to nibble at it. He traveled down to my shoulder and collarbone, biting a little harder than before. Gasps began to escape me, and I moaned when he bit a certain spot near the middle of my neck. He pulled me closer, so close our skin was touching. “I love the noises you’re making. Let’s see what others I can get you to make,” he growled in my ear, easily raking his fingernails down my back.

I just sighed breathlessly, pressing my body even closer to his and clutching his hips. I could feel how hard he was, and that just made me want him even more. I could feel the heat between my legs increasing, and felt the wetness growing as well.

He slowly kissed dowards, using his tongue in some places. He ended the kisses right at the top of my slit, quickly darting his tongue into it, causing me to release a moan, before he stood back up. He spanked me quickly, then picked me up and set me down in the throne, pulling my butt to the edge and spreading my legs. Getting on his knees, he started to kiss, bite, and suck at my thighs and calves, one at a time. In the candlelight, I could see where he had left behind some light red marks in some places. He currently had my left leg propped on his shoulder, and was nibbling at my right ankle. All of a sudden, he quickly swiped his thumb down my slit, tracing it back upwards and rubbing my clit.

“Oh, fuck,” I gasped, voice slightly above a whisper. He stuck a finger into me, and I leaned into it, helping him reach as deep into me as he could. All I could do was moan as he wiggled his finger a bit while simultaneously playing with my clit. I became breathless when he stuck a second finger in me. I had become so wet that I was dripping, making a mess of the seat. He slid his fingers out, and I wanted to cry for a brief second.

However, before I could even begin to pout, he stuck his tongue inside of me, then slowly traveled up my slit, moving it in a zig-zag motion. “You taste so good.” He continued moving his tongue from my pussy to my clit and back again, mixing up the movements of his tongue. I was moaning, still dripping, and beginning to twitch from pleasure. He started focusing mainly on my clit, removing his hands from my hips. I vaguely heard the rustle of fabric moving, but paid it no mind until Claude pulled back.

This time, I did begin to pout. He stood up, wiped off his mouth, then leaned over and began to kiss me. I hungrily kissed him back, taking turns biting each others lip. He pulled me up suddenly, and I realized he was now completely naked.

“Now get on your knees and suck my cock,” he said, sucking at my earlobe before taking a step back.

So I did, with all the knowledge I had gotten from reading romance novels Hilda had let me borrow running through the back of my mind. It’s a good thing my gag reflex is nearly non-existent. I brought in his entire length, gently sucking, pressing my tongue against his shaft and swirling it around the tip. I used my hand to play with his shaft as I played with his balls with my tongue.

Without warning, he pulled me back up and set me back in the chair. He leaned over, throwing one of my legs over my shoulder, then looked me in the eyes, unspoken question in his. I nodded, and he slowly slid himself in, causing both of us to moan.

“Oh, shit, this definitely feels better than any of my dreams ever did,” he moaned. He too my lowered leg, propped it on his lower back, and began to toy with my clit as he started thrusting.

“Oh my God, I want to fucking scream,” I gasped, sad that I had to hold it back so we wouldn’t get caught in here.

“I promise you’ll get the chance to one day, my goddess,” he panted, beginning to thrust slightly harder and faster.

My toes began to curl, and I could tell I was getting close to finishing. “Oh God, Claude, I’m about to come,” I somehow managed to say.

“So am I,” he replied breathlessly.

“Holy fuck, Claude, you did it,” I gasped, basking in the bliss, pulling him closer.

“Oh God, Byleth, you’re amazing,” he replied, standing still, trying to catch his breath.

I could see beads of sweat on his forehead, and I gently wiped them off and kissed it before he pulled himself out of me. Moving carefully so that the load of cum he had dropped into me wouldn’t fall out all over the throne, I got up. “How about next time we do this, we try it in one of our rooms?” I panted, pulling on my clothes.

“That sounds like a much better plan,” he replied. Should have chosen that tonight, don’t know why I didn’t.”

"Eh, it's fine. This was amazing. If you want, we can try again tomorrow. Your room or mine?" I winked.

"We can try mine first, unless you'd rather me walk to yours instead of vice versa."

"No, I'm fine with walking to yours," I replied, buttoning my pants and cringing slightly as I felt his cum fall out all over them.

"Alright then. Let me walk you back to your room tonight."

And with that, he grabbed my hand and we went on our merry way. We said a quick goodnight at my door, then he left for his. I had a feeling I was going to sleep rather well tonight, and I was looking forward to tomorrow.


End file.
